memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Worf
Worf, son of Mogh and grandson of Colonel Worf, was one of the most influential Klingons in the galaxy from the mid- to late 24th Century. Early Life Worf was born in 2340 on Qo'noS and shortly afterwards moved to the Khitomer colony with his parents, leaving his younger brother Kurn behind with a family friend Lorgh, as he was too young to travel. In 2346, the colony was attacked and destroyed by the Romulans and his parents were killed. Worf survived the attack and was rescued by the crew of the Federation starship [[USS Intrepid|USS Intrepid]]. Sergey Rozhenko, an onboard crewman, took care of Worf at the age of six and later returned to Earth with him where he was adopted with his wife, Helena Rozhenko. (TNG: "Sins of the Father", "Family") The Rozhenkos found it difficult to raise a Klingon child on Earth so made the decision to take Worf and his human brother, Nikolai Rozhenko, to the farm colony of Gault. The two brothers rarely saw eye to eye and spent most of their childhood in disagreement. (TNG: "Heart of Glory, "Homeward") Growing up with humans made for a difficult childhood; Worf found it hard to bridge the gap between his Klingon heritage and his decidedly un-Klingon circumstances. In 2353, when Worf was thirteen, he was captain of his school soccer team. The team made it to the championships that year, and Worf was determined to win. Near the end of the second half, with the score tied, Worf's team got a corner kick. Worf and one of his opponents, Mikel, both leaped up to head a high-flying ball. Although Mikel had position, Worf was determined to score. Worf successfully made the goal, however, their two heads would collide in the process. Triumphant, Worf turned to Mikel to gloat, only to find him lying on the grass bleeding with a broken neck. Mikel would die the next day, forever scarring Worf with the reality of human frailty. (DS9: "Let He Who Is Without Sin...") In 2355, Worf went to Qo'noS to perform the first Age of Ascension ceremony, staying with his cousin's family. Unfortunately, the Klingons rejected Worf because he was too Human. Being rejected by Humans for being too Klingon, and rejected by Klingons for being too Human, Worf was left feeling like an outsider. He sought refuge with the Klingon clerics in the Caves of No'Mat, who took him in, gave him food and accommodation. There, whilst undergoing the Rite of Maj'Qa, the legendary Klingon warrior Kahless the Unforgettable appeared to Worf in a vision. Kahless said that Worf would do something that no other Klingon has ever done before. (TNG: "Birthright, Part I") Worf returned to Minsk, Earth. Worf would often take camping trips to the Ural Mountains with his father, and pondering the meaning of Kahless's words. (TNG: "Family", DS9: "Change of Heart") Career Early Career In 2357, Worf and Nikolai joined Starfleet Academy. Although Nikolai dropped out after the first year, Worf was able to continue through the entire course. In 2361, Worf became the first Klingon to graduate from Starfleet Academy, something no other Klingon has done before. This event led Worf to believe that Kahless's prophecy had fulfilled itself. (DS9: "The Sword of Kahless") :In a scene cut from DS9: "Resurrection", Worf mentioned that he had served as an ensign aboard the [[USS Hawk|USS ''Hawk]], prior to his posting on the Enterprise-D. It is likely that this was his first assignment after graduation and his only posting before taking his position on the Enterprise as a junior lieutenant.'' Assignment aboard the Enterprise-D Worf in 2364.]] Lieutenant junior grade Worf took his posting on the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] as a command division junior bridge officer under Captain Jean-Luc Picard in 2364. (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint", "All Good Things...") His first year of duty aboard the ship was spent as a relief officer for the conn and other bridge stations. When Natasha Yar was killed by Armus later that year, Worf was temporarily promoted to chief tactical officer and security chief of the Enterprise. (TNG: "Skin of Evil") In 2365, he transferred to the operations division and became the full-time chief tactical officer and security chief. (TNG: "The Child") In 2366, Worf was promoted to the rank of full lieutenant. (TNG: "The Ensigns of Command") When the Borg attacked the Alpha Quadrant at the Battle of Wolf 359, Worf played a role in stopping their approach. He was a member of an away team that tried to stop the Borg reaching Wolf 359. He was the officer who initiated the deflector array that would have disable the Borg cube. Although the Enterprise could not reach Wolf 359 to participate in the battle, they did catch up to the Borg ship at Earth, where Worf and Data managed to capture Locutus. With his efforts, he helped the Enterprise halt and destroy the Borg cube. (TNG: "The Best of Both Worlds, Part I & Part II") Worf would later reveal that he had no doubt about the outcome, likening it to the sagas of ancient warriors (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior"). During the subsequent refit of the Enterprise, Worf took the time to reunite with his parents. (TNG: "Family") In 2368, when the Enterprise was damaged by a quantum filament, Worf was forced to deliver Keiko O'Brien's baby daughter, Molly O'Brien. He humorously noted that Molly resembles Miles O'Brien. TNG: "Disaster") One day, whilst performing an inventory check, a cargo container fell on Worf, injuring his back and leaving him paralyzed. Unwilling to live on as a paralyzed Klingon, Worf asked his son Alexander to perform the hegh'bat. Opposition from Riker, Troi and Dr. Crusher, in addition to Alexander's lack of knowledge of Klingon culture led Worf to change his mind. He permitted Dr. Toby Russell to perform a dangerous and experimental procedure to replace his spinal column. The surgery was a failure, and Worf was declared dead. However, due to the redundancies of Klingon physiology, where every organ in the Klingon body had a backup organ that kicks in whenever damage occurs to the first, his internal backups were intitiated and Worf woke up. It took time, but with the help of his son and Troi, Worf made a full recovery. (TNG: "Ethics") Worf in 2369.]] In 2371, Worf was promoted to lieutenant commander shortly before the destruction of the Enterprise-D at Veridian III. While awaiting reassignment, Worf took an extended leave of absense from Starfleet to evaluate his future. He returned his son to Earth to live with the Rozhenkos while he himself took refuge on Boreth. (Star Trek: Generations; DS9: "The Way of the Warrior") Involvements in Klingon politics Worf helped the Enterprise crew, who were unaccustomed to Klingon culture, learn the ways of Klingon warriors, as was evidenced when Korris, Konmel, and Kunivas came aboard. Here, the crew witnessed the Klingon death ritual, which was the first time non-Klingons had witnessed the event. When K'Nera offered Worf a place in the Klingon Defense Forces, Worf declined, and opted to stay on with the Enterprise crew. (TNG: "Heart of Glory") In 2366, he was reunited with his brother Kurn, who he had not seen since he first left his homeworld as a child. Kurn arrived on the Enterprise to inform Worf that his honor was put into question when the Klingon Empire announced that their father had betrayed the Klingons at the Khitomer colony by giving the Romulans strategic information. Chancellor K'mpec had approved this finding on the assumption that no one would challenge it, but Worf and his brother Kurn appeared before the Klingon High Council to protest. Worf discovered that it was indeed Duras who had committed treason, but K'mpec feared his powerful house and did not think it wise to condemn him. Worf agreed to accept discommendation to avoid a civil war and preserve the Klingon Empire. It was also decided to keep secret Kurn's bloodline to protect his honor. (TNG: "Sins of the Father") In 2367, Worf was introduced to his son, Alexander, when K'Ehleyr came on board the Enterprise to meet with Captain Picard. He had been requested by Chancellor K'mpec to serve as the Arbiter of Succession, which meant it was his responsibilty to decide whether Gowron or Duras was to become the next Chancellor of the Klingon Empire. K'Ehleyr, wanted to finish mating ritual having learned of Worf's discommendation, but Worf denied this request, not wishing to lavish his family's dishonor on K'Ehleyr. K'Ehleyr discovered that it was not Worf's father Mogh who betrayed the Klingons at Khitomer. It was Duras' family who was to blame, and it was Duras who killed Chancellor K'mpec. She was murdered by Duras before she had any chance of delivering the evidence to Captain Picard. When Worf came in, K'Ehleyr whispered who killed her: "Duras". Worf performed the Klingon death ritual in front of Alexander telling him "If you have never seen death before, then look--and always remember." Worf stormed into Duras' bridge claiming for the right of vengeance under Klingon law. Even though Duras was the only who could clear his family's name, Worf still went ahead and killed Duras. Following K'Ehleyr's death, Worf confirmed to Alexander that he was his father. (TNG: "Reunion") The death of Duras allowed Gowron to become the new Chancellor. It was not enough to avoid civil war, which broke out in late 2367 when the House of Duras and its supporters attacked Chancellor Gowron's position. Worf, feeling it was his place to help his people, resigned from Starfleet and took position with Gowron against the forces of the Duras family. Worf's influence was proven instrumental in the war when he ordered Kurn, who had control over a fleet of ships, to back Gowron. Starfleet came to his aid without getting directly involved when they were able to reveal that the Duras family were garnering support from the Romulans. With help from Starfleet, the Romulan involvement was stopped, thus enabling Gowron's forces to quickly end the war and solidify his position as Chancellor. As appreciation for Worf's help, Chancellor Gowron restored honor to the House of Mogh, gave Kurn, who publically announced his bloodline to Mogh, a seat on the High Council, and gave Worf the life of Duras' illegitimate son, Toral. Worf, unable to kill an innocent boy, let Toral go and returned to Starfleet without incident. (TNG: "Redemption, Part I & Part II") Later, Worf's mother came aboard the Enterprise requesting that he take custody of his son Alexander. (TNG: "New Ground") Despite some early difficulties, not helped by Lwaxana Troi's interference, Worf eventually settled with his son, and allowed him to stay on board the Enterprise. (TNG: "Cost of Living") In 2369, whilst the Enterprise was on board Deep Space 9, Worf was met by a Yridian named Jaglom Shrek. Shrek told Worf that Mogh may not have died at Khitomer after all, that he may still be alive living with Romulans in a remote prison camp. This disturbing fact, if true, would dishonour Worf and his family (even Alexander) for three generations, since a true warrior would fight to the death rather than get captured by the dishonorable Romulans. With advice from Data and Troi, Worf decided to meet Shrek and guide him to the Carraya Sector, where the prison camp was located. (TNG: "Birthright, Part I") On the surface, Worf encountered an old Klingon man called L'Kor. After identifying himself as the Son of Mogh, L'Kor informed Worf that his father died at Khitomer, and that a number of prisoners were taken to this camp at the Carraya Sector. Worf attempted to free the prisoners, but the leaders refused, and instead took custody of Worf. Inside the main prison camp, Worf found Klingons and Romulans living together in harmony. Unfortunately, in their isolation, the Klingons abandoned all honour and had forgotten their warrior ways. He found the young Toq, was using the Gin'tak battle spear to plough the local farmland, and he found a Klingon girl Ba'el, who knew nothing of her heritage, or the Khitomer Massacre. When Worf told the camp members that Klingons are now allies with the Federation, the Klingon elders laughed in disbelief. To calm himself afterward, Worf performed a Mok'bara outside. All the younger Klingons watched in awe and whilst Worf told the stories of Kahless to them, Ba'el became infatuated with him. Despite attempts by Gi'ral to stop her advances, Ba'el refused and agreed to escape with Worf. Then Worf found out that Ka'el was Romulan. Tokath, the Romulan leader of the camp was her father. When Worf confronted Gi'ral about why she married a Romulan, Gi'Ral explained it was due to her sorrow at losing her Klingon husband at Khitomer. Worf left and continued his influence on the camp's youth. He taught hunting with Toq, and after catching an animal, delivered it to the main hall as a feast. Tokath was horrored at the sight and pointed a phasor at Worf. By now, Worf had exerted enough influence on the camp. Toq, L'Kor and even Ba'el had blocked Tokath's path, and he had to let Worf go. Worf returned to the Enterprise. (TNG: "Birthright, Part II") Although it had a profound influence on the settlers of Carraya IV, it also forced Worf to challenge his own beliefs. To renew his faith, Worf decided to visit the Caves of Boreth, and resummon Kahless the Unforgettable. He was about to give up, but then he successfully summoned Kahless. Only this Kahless was real. Although later proven to be a clone, He was instrumental in getting Kahless the Unforgettable installed as emperor to the Klingon people. The position had not been held for centuries and was ceremonial but he felt that the Klingon Empire had lost its way from Kahless' original teachings and thought the new emperor could bring further stability. (TNG: "Rightful Heir") Assignment to Deep Space 9 When the Federation treaty with the Klingon Empire was threatened during the Klingons invasion of Cardassia in 2372, Sisko stated, "The only people who can understand Klingons... are Klingons." It was at this time he requested the help of Worf. He again became a player in galactic politics as the Federation tried to avert war between the Klingon Empire and the Cardassian Union. Worf was their best link to Chancellor Gowron and a meeting between them was arranged. He was asked to resign Starfleet and join Gowron on the Klingon campaign to invade Cardassia. Worf felt the war was wrong and that it was incompatible with his loyalties with the Federation. As a consequence, Gowron had the House of Mogh stripped of its honor and had Kurn thrown off the High Council and continued on the course for war without Worf's help. The Klingons failed to bring down the Cardassian government with the Federation protecting them and an enraged Gowron withdrew the Khitomer Accords and made an enemy of the Federation. Following the mission, Worf was considering resigning from Starfleet to take a berth on a Nyberrite Alliance cruiser. After learning this, Sisko offered Worf a position as the strategic operations officer, which Worf humbly accepted. (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior") Desperate to regain his honor, Lt. Cmdr Worf was willing to do anything, and Kor (considered a hero according to Worf) offered him the perfect opportunity. Kor (who disliked the High Council enough to consider any enemy of it a friend) revealed to Worf that he and Jadzia Dax knew the secret location of the legendary Sword Of Kahless, stolen by Hur'q pillagers from a millenia ago. If Worf could find the sword and present it to the present emperor, Kahless, it would almost certainly restore his honor among his people. Kor accepted Worf's request to join the expedition, knowing it would annoy Gowron. Although the antechamber that held the sword had been ransacked, Worf discovered that a holographic projection hid the main chamber. With the help of some Hur'q DNA, Kor, Worf and Dax gained access to the main chamber, where they found the legendary Sword of Kahless. Worf believed that the discovery of the Sword was one of the events in his life that his vision of Kahless foretold him accomplishing. When the team exited the chamber, they came face-to-face with Toral, son of Duras, an individual whose life Worf had spared following the Klingon Civil War. After a brief battle with Toral and his bodyguards, the team went for a dash back to the ship, being chased by Toral. However, whilst trying to head back to the ship, Kor and Worf encountered a difference of opinion with the sword. Worf was disgusted when Kor used the sword to eat a vole: "The sword is not something that you use to shovel food down your mouth". When it came time to sleep, Kor and Worf could not sleep, for fear that if they do sleep, the other will seize the opportunity to steal the sword and reap the glory. After a restless night, the team had to maneuver across a steep chasm. Kor lost his footing and nearly fell down the slope. Worf, barely able to hold onto Kor, told him to let go and drop onto a ledge beneath him. Kor, preferring to die rather than let go of the sword, refused and climbed back up with the help of Dax. Kor took a look at the ledge, and found that it was too small to support his weight. This proved too much for Kor, and he decided to fight Worf in battle. If it wasn't for Toral catching up to the team, they would have killed each other. After dealing with Toral, the team realized how far the sword was dividing two Klingons. They were not ready for the return of the sword, so they beamed it into space, to be lost until Klingons are ready for it. (DS9: "The Sword of Kahless") When the USS Orinoco was sabotaged by the True Way in 2371, Worf, along with Kira, Sisko, Dax, and O'Brien were lost in the transporter. However, Odo and Eddington managed to save their transporter signatures on the station's computers. The character data were saved in the holosuite (where Bashir and Garak were running a holosuite simulation). Worf's character data was superimposed onto Duchamps, a holosuite character who played the henchman to Dr Noah. (DS9: Our Man Bashir) Four months after Kurn lost his seat on the Klingon High Council, he arrived at DS9 seeking help from his brother to perform the Mauk-to'Vor ritual. He felt that the ritual, which involved Worf killing him, was the only way to restore his honor. After receiving orders from Sisko not to carry out the honor killing, Worf arranged for his brother to have cosmetic surgery and his memory wiped so he could start a new life with no ties to the House of Mogh. (DS9: "Sons of Mogh") Missions aboard the USS Defiant Whenever Sisko was not commanding the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]], Worf would get a chance to demonstrate his command. Whilst beside a gas giant in the gamma quadrant, where the Defiant was escorting Quark to continue negotiations with the Karemma, the Jem'Hadar opened fire on the Karemma starship and the Defiant as punishment for their treason. Captain Sisko was severely injured in the incident, leaving Worf to take command. Taking command at engineering (the bridge had been damaged by Jem'Hadar fire) Worf found many engineers (especially Muniz and Stevens) unused to his authoritarian method of command. After receving advice from Chief O'Brien, Worf took a more interactive approach to command. More able to work under this form of command, Muniz and Stevens were able to devise a way to destroy the Jem'Hadar fighter. By modifying the main deflector, the Defiant successfully defeated the Jem'Hadar. (DS9: "Starship Down") In a subsequent mission, Worf had to escort some Cardassian freighters across a volatile sector of Klingon space. After being hit by Klingon warships that continually cloaked and decloaked, he opened fire on the next ship that decloaked. However, this ship was a Klingon civilian transport, and Worf destroyed it. The Klingon Advocate Ch'Pok demanded that Worf be extradited to the Klingon Empire for punishment. The Federation decided to stage a court martial with Admiral T'Lara as chair and with Sisko as defense, and Ch'Pok as prosecution. Had it not been for Odo's discovery that there were no civilians on the destroyed ship, Worf would have had to return to his dishonored home. After the court martial, which the defense won, Worf remarked at how difficult command was. Sisko replied, "Wait until you get four pips on your collar." (DS9: "Rules of Engagement") When Worf discovered that the O'Briens were having another child, he altered his holiday plans to coincide with the birth, just so he wouldn't have to deliver O'Brien's baby (like he did with Molly). (DS9: "Accession") Worf was later ordered to take the USS Defiant and join the fleet of ships set to intercept a Borg cube in Sector 001 on a course for Earth. The Enterprise-E came to Worf's rescue when the Defiant was heavily damaged. Reunited with his old crewmates, Worf assisted in destroying the Borg cube and prevented the Borg from changing history when they travelling back in time to 2063 in an attempt to prevent first contact with the Vulcans. (DS9: "Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places, Star Trek: First Contact) :Worf's holiday plans were deliberately written into the series so the writers would have an excuse for Worf being with the Enterprise crew, and not at Deep Space 9. The episode DS9: "Accession" aired just before filming for ''Star Trek: First Contact had begun''. Following a year of hostilities and border skirmishes between the Federation and Klingons (See: Second Federation-Klingon War), Odo discovered that Gowron may have been replaced by a Founder. In order to establish whether Gowron was a shapeshifter, Starfleet Command ordered Sisko to lead a team (which included Worf) to expose Gowron as a shapeshifter. The team would pose as Klingon warriors being inducted in to the [[Order of the Bat'leth|Order of the Bat'leth]]. The team would each plant polaron emitters that, when activated, would force a shapeshifter to lose its shape. Worf initially found it difficult to turn the team into convincing Klingons, remarking, "It is not enough to look like a Klingon--one must act like one!". However, Sisko helped him refocus, and with practice, the team pulled through. The plan worked out relatively well on the surface, and Sisko was ready to activate the polaron emitter. However, just before he could activate the emitters, Martok, chief military advisor and overseer of the Cardassian invasion, recognised Sisko through his Klingon disguise, and the entire team were thrown into prison. Whilst incarcerated, the team managed to explain their mission to Martok. It turned out that Martok had always suspected that Gowron may have been a changeling, but he was waiting for the right time to expose him. With the polaron emitters destroyed, Worf decided that the only way to expose Gowron as a shapeshifter was to get him to spill blood. Once released by Martok, Worf fought Gowron in a duel. Gowron's Klingon-like honour and behaviour led Odo to find it was not Gowron, but Martok who was the Dominion changeling agent. After he was destroyed by the Klingon warriors, it was discovered that his mission was to destabilize relations between the Federation and the Klingon Empire. With Worf's help in uncovering the Dominion presence as the common enemy, he helped reunite peace between the Federation and Klingon Empire. (DS9: "Broken Link", "Apocalypse Rising") A few weeks later, Worf would participate in recovering a Jem'Hadar ship from Torga IV, the last mission of Enrique Muniz. Although Worf believed that Muniz would not survive from his wounds, O'Brien did not agree and clashed with Worf's pessimism. Worf was later proved right however, and Muniz did pass away. Once the mission was over, O'Brien and Worf performed the Klingon tradition of Ak'voh in front of Muniz's dead body. (DS9: The Ship) A couple of months later, the Defiant was tasked with the mission of sending the Bajoran Orb of Time back to the station. However, Defiant passenger Arne Darvin had other ideas, and used the Orb to travel back to 2268, the year the tribbles had invaded Klingon space. Darvin's plot would be to kill Captain Kirk and eliminate the tribbles before they would have a chance to invade Klingon space. Whilst searching for Darvin, Worf (along with Odo, Bashir and O'Brien) would encounter Klingons scarred by the augment virus of the 22nd century. When Bashir and O'Brien asked how the augmented people could be Klingons, Worf could only respond with: "We do not discuss it with outsiders". The crew would apprehend Darvin on Deep Space Station K-7, and return to the present. (DS9:"Trials and Tribble-ations") Roles during the Dominion War Worf and Enabran Tain was sent to the camp, where he discovered Julian Bashir and Martok had also been imprisoned there, following their capture and replacement by Changeling infiltrators. Tain died at the camp shortly after, and Elim Garak was able to use Tain's modifications to contact their runabout left in orbit, and escape from Internment Camp 371. (DS9: "By Inferno's Light") Kira Nerys and Worf were relayed by Sisko that Starfleet forces were unable to assist in the deployment of the self-replicating minefield. When the IKS Rotarran approached at DS9, Worf activated the weapons array as the Dominion fleet approached the station. Due to the conquest of DS9 by the Dominion, Worf had been assigned to the Rotarran as first officer. (DS9: "Call to Arms") During Operation Return, when the Federation were on the verge of losing the battle, Worf and Martok's Klingon forces entered at an opportune moment. They inflicted enough damage on the Dominion for the Defiant to poke through. Ezri Dax's relationship with Jadzia's widower, Worf, did not go quite as smoothly, although many of Jadzia's friends and colleagues quickly accepted the presence of a new Dax in their lives. Initially, Worf wanted nothing to do with her, considering her presence an affront to his wife's memory. However, he soon realised that his actions were more of an affront, and relations between them began to warm. (DS9: "Afterimage") Worf protecting the Ba'ku people in 2375.]] Worf later visited the Federation colony on Manzar to establish a new defense perimeter against the Dominion. At this opportunity, however, he visited his old friends on the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]], which was on a diplomatic mission nearby. For a brief period Worf rejoined his old crew to reveal Admiral Dougherty's conspiracy concerning the Ba'ku relocation. (Star Trek: Insurrection) During the latter half of the year, Worf commanded the Koraga when it was destroyed by the Dominion; his escape pod was rescued by Ezri Dax, with whom Worf was captured by the Breen. After undergoing an interrogation, Worf and Ezri were freed by Legate Damar as part of his resistance to the Dominion. (DS9: "Penumbra", "Strange Bedfellows") Worf would return to Deep Space 9, where he became disillusioned with the leadership of Gowron, citing his faulty battle planning and poor strategies at the later stages of the Dominion War. He challenged Gowron to combat and killed him; by right he was acclaimed the new chancellor of the Klingon High Council. However, Worf stepped aside and nominated Martok to the position. After the war, Martok asked that Worf be appointed Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire. Thereafter, Worf left Deep Space Nine to take his new post on Qo'noS. (DS9: "Tacking Into the Wind", "What You Leave Behind") Service aboard the USS Enterprise-E ]] Worf rejoined his old crewmates on the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] on Earth, where he attended William Riker's and Deanna Troi's wedding ceremony. Following the Earth wedding and while en route to a second ceremony on Betazed, the wedding was postponed as the Enterprise-E detected positronic signals from the Kolarin system. Upon discovering that the source of the positronic signals was the Soong-type android, B-4, Rear Admiral Janeway of Starfleet Command assigned the Enterprise-E's to Romulus to begin new peace talks with the new Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire, Shinzon, who was a human clone of Picard. The peace offer turned out to be a trap and in the end Worf, together with Romulans, had to face Shinzon and the Remans. Finally, he admitted that the Romulans fought with honor, possibly getting over his life-long grudge against this species. (Star Trek: Nemesis) Family and Romantic attachments Jeremy Aster In 2366, Worf performed the R'uustai ceremony with Jeremy Aster, admitting him into the House of Mogh, after Jeremy's mother was killed on an away mission. (TNG: "The Bonding") K'Ehleyr and Alexander K'Ehleyr was Worf's first mate and mother of his only child, Alexander. In 2365, he became involved with K'Ehleyr, a Human-Klingon emissary who would become the mother of his child, Alexander Rozhenko. When Worf tried to undergo the Klingon Mating Ritual, K'Ehleyr refused stating to Worf: "Don't give me any of that Klingon nonsense." They parted afterward. (TNG: "The Emissary") When she was killed by Duras, Worf claimed the Klingon Right of Vengeance and killed him in a Bat'leth battle. This also had the consequence of making Gowron the new chancellor. (TNG: "Reunion") After K'Ehleyr's death, Alexander was sent to live with his grandparents, but returned within a year to be with his father, Worf (TNG: "New Ground"). The two would spend their time on the Enterprise holodecks, although one of the holodeck simulations went awry (all the characters had turned into holographic representations of Data) (TNG: "Cost of Living", "A Fistful of Datas"). Ba'el Ba'el was the daughter of the male Romulan Tokath and the female Klingon Gi'ral, living in the Romulan prison camp on Carraya IV. Her first contact with the outside world came in 2369 when Worf came to the camp. She fell in love with Worf and protected him when Tokath was going to kill him for influencing some Klingons to leave. Ba'el never left the planet as she felt she would not be accepted by either Klingons or Romulans because of her mixed heritage. (TNG: "Birthright, Part I") Deanna Troi Worf respected Deanna Troi so much he asked her to care for Alexander if he died. (TNG: "Ethics") In late 2370, Worf asked Deanna to become a soh-chim to Alexander, a role she gladly accepted. (TNG: "Parallels") The two began a brief romantic relationship, but by early 2371, it seemed to have ended amicably. (TNG: "Eye of the Beholder", "All Good Things..."; Star Trek: Generations) Martok In 2373, Worf rescued the real General Martok from Dominion Internment Camp 371 and the two became "brothers" when Martok was assigned to DS9. Worf, and later Alexander Rozhenko, were adopted into the House of Martok. Later, Worf was instrumental in bringing Martok to power as chancellor when he challenged the authority of then-chancellor Gowron. Upon killing Gowron in battle, Worf ceded his new position as chancellor to Martok. (DS9: "In Purgatory's Shadow", "By Inferno's Light", "Soldiers of the Empire", "Sons and Daughters", "Tacking Into the Wind") Jadzia Dax Jadzia Dax was Worf first wife. The two became good friends because of Curzon's understanding and interest in Klingon culture. When they first met at Quark's bar, he instantly recognized the station's science officer as the new host of Curzon, a name honoured amongst Klingons, to which Jadzia responded (in Klingon) that she is more attractive than Curzon was. Worf, however, was distracted by Drex, attempting to stir up trouble in the bar. When Worf managed to stop Drex and take his dagger, Dax said in amazement, "He's good." Jadzia gave him a copy of her calisthenics program, which Worf mistook for Curzon's program. At this, Jadzia challenged Worf to a bat'leth match, to which Jadzia lost. (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior"). When Worf moved his quarters to the Defiant, Jadzia gave him her collection of Klingon operas, suggesting to play them through the Defiant's communications systems. Worf accepted them as a thoughtful gift. (DS9: "The Bar Association") Worf became romantically involved with Jadzia Dax in early 2373. It started when Quark's former wife Grilka came aboard the station. When Worf had an instant crush on Grilka, he couldn't fathom how she could have married a Ferengi. Jadzia's explanation of the full story (DS9: "The House of Quark") merely exacerbated Worf's confusion. In order to win her heart, Worf decided to perform deeds that were uncharacteristically Klingon, such as throw Morn off his stool, demand for bloodwine, and insult the bodyguard of Grilka, Thopok. However, since Mogh's family honour had been disgraced, Grilka could not possibly mate with Worf. Dejected, Worf chose to help Quark win Grilka's heart, with advice from Jadzia. By controlling Quark's movements using a remote control device, he helped Quark defeat Thopok and win the heart of Grilka. Then Jadzia jumped on Worf and the pair had their own mating ritual. As required by tradition, Worf demanded that Jadzia marry, but Jadzia responded that Worf is not a traditional man. (DS9: "Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places") When Dax found out (from Sisko) that Worf would be accompanying Elim Garak on a suicide mission to find Enabran Tain, she took back her Klingon operas, motivating Worf to survive his mission to the gamma quadrant with an embrace. ("In Purgatory's Shadow") When war broke out between the Federation and Dominion in late 2373, Worf and Jadzia were separated when they were reassigned. Dax was given command of the Defiant, while Worf was assigned to a Klingon ship. Jadzia vowed that when DS9 gets retaken and they would return to their former positions, Jadzia would wed Worf (DS9: Call to Arms). The two married in early 2374 following the successful Battle of Bajor. (DS9: "You Are Cordially Invited...") Sadly, the marriage was short lived when Jadzia tragically died at the hands of Gul Dukat when she simply got in his way while attempting to destroy a Bajoran Orb. (DS9: "Tears of the Prophets") In 2375, Worf led a mission to destroy a Dominion shipyard. He dedicated this mission to his late wife, in order to ease her entrance into Sto-Vo-Kor. (DS9: "Shadows and Symbols") Personal Relationships Jean-Luc Picard Worf served under Jean-Luc Picard for nearly eight years, and earned great respect for his captain. In the 2366 incident of Galorndon Core, the Enterprise rescued a fatally injured Romulan soldier named Patahk. Dr. Crusher discovered that he had cell damage to several vital areas that would require a transfusion of compatible ribosomes and only Worf could provide the cells. Due to memories of the Khitomer incident and his distrust in Romulans, Worf refused to donate his blood. Patahk mutually agreed with Worf's decision, saying he would rather die than have his "cells polluted with Klingon filth". Picard tried to make Worf reconsider, asking (and soon begging) him for a favour as a friend, not as his commanding officer. Since it was not an order, Worf stuck with his decision not to donate blood and Picard respected his choice. Patahk would die afterward. (TNG: "The Enemy") When the honor of Mogh was called into question over the Khitomer incident, and Kurn could not serve as cha'DIch (defendant) Worf chose Picard to act as his cha'DIch. Picard accepted, and successfully uncovered the truth about the Khitomer massacre. The truth led to Worf and Picard's contempt for the House of Duras, who were the real traitors. (TNG: "Sins of the Father") Picard's successful tenure as Arbiter of Succession to the Klingon Empire, gave Worf new respect for Picard. Despite Worf having killed Duras, going against the Federation charter and Prime Directive, Picard forgave Worf for the incident although he gave his security chief a reprimand. Under the tutelage of Picard, Worf gained the rank of lieutenant commander. When then Enterprise-E was taken over by the Borg and Worf concurred with the recomendation to abandon ship Worf was called a coward by Picard, Worf responded, "If you were any other man, I would kill you where you stand," implying great admiration. Picard later admitted that Worf was the "bravest person he ever knew" (Star Trek: First Contact) Enterprise Crew Worf had gained many friends whilst aboard the Enterprise. He was about to celebrate the tenth anniversary of his Age of Ascension with no one else to share it with, until Wesley Crusher managed to gather the crew and recreate the ritual in a holodeck. (TNG: "The Icarus Factor") Worf met Guinan when she came aboard the Enterprise. Guinan introduced Worf to what would become his favorite drink, prune juice. As Guinan seated down at his table, she asked why Worf always seated alone. Worf looked at her with vague irritation as the conversation was venturing into areas he'd rather avoid. Worf replied he would require a Klingon woman for companionship as human females were too fragile. Despite Guinan's claim she knew one or two woman on board who may have found him a bit tame, Worf refuted this as "impossible". (TNG: "Yesterday's Enterprise") Guinan and Worf would compete with each other in the Phaser range. During the 2367 Klingon civil war, Guinan asked Worf about how his son, Alexander, was doing. Worf replied he was having difficulties adjusting to life on Earth, onto which Guinan responded the time would come when Alexander found out what it really meant to be Klingon, just as the time had now come for Worf. (TNG: "Redemption, Part I") Worf would also forge a friendship with Riker. Riker was one of the only humans who participated in Worf's brutally violent holodeck Klingon calisthenics program. Riker was one of the officers who asked Worf to reconsider donating his blood to Patahk, in the Galorndon Core incident. When Worf criticised the starfleet dress uniform as being too feminine, Riker remarked that Worf looked good in a dress. When Worf started dating Troi in 2370, the relationship between Worf and Riker became strained. The strain was one of the factors that led to Worf and Troi breaking up. Worf would gain friendships with the rest of the crew. Worf ran regular Mok'bara classes, of which Deanna Troi and Dr. Crusher would become regular students. Miles O'Brien Worf knew Chief O'Brien from his early days in the Enterprise, although their relationship would be one of a officer and his commander (TNG: "The Emissary"). However, they would both be participants in the crew's poker games. O'Brien would be a participant in Wesley Crusher's Age of Ascension recreation for Worf, where he would comment on the power of the Klingon pain sticks (TNG: "The Icarus Factor"). The friendship would really take off when Worf transferred to Deep Space Nine. O'Brien was the first person to greet Worf when he arrived. Later he would introduce Worf to a game of darts, describing it as "Poker, but with pointed tips". Once Worf accepted the role of strategic operations officer (with a change of uniform from yellow to red), O'Brien commented how good Worf looked in red. (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior") Deep Space Nine Crew By contast, Worf found it quite difficult to adjust to life aboard Deep Space Nine, right from the day he arrived. When Worf entered Quark's bar, Quark asked if he wanted bloodwine (since he was Klingon, and every Klingon Quark met ordered only bloodwine). When Worf asked for prune juice, Quark laughed in disbelief. Worf did not share his humour, so Quark was forced to bring him the prune juice. (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior") It would be the first of many confrontations with Quark. When Worf discovered Quark was dealing with a smuggling operation, he was confounded as to why security officer Odo never arrested Quark. After a disappointing response, Worf decided to take matters into his own hands. When the next smuggled crystal arrived, Worf stepped forward and arrest Quark. It was then that Odo would shapeshift himself and reveal the entire operation as a setup. Odo was going to follow the smuggler and uncover the entire Tarkalean smuggling operation. However, thanks to Worf's interference, Odo had to settle for the middle man. (DS9: "Hippocratic Oath") Events came to a head when one day Worf's quarters were robbed by a burglar. The response by Odo proved to be disappointing to Worf. This event happened to coincide with a union strike taking place in Quark's bar. Dr. Julian Bashir and O'Brien were betting who would enter Quark's bar despite the strike. Both uninamimously agreed that Worf would not enter the bar, recalling he would rarely enter the bar even before the strike. When they saw that Worf actually entered the bar, O'Brien approached Worf to talk some sense into him. This proved a serious mistake, and led to the three senior officers of them being thrown into the brig. At this final incident, Worf decided that the only way to adjust to life aboard the station was to live outside it, on the Defiant. Eventually, Worf managed to adjust to the activities of the station. (DS9: "The Bar Association") Benjamin Sisko Worf and Benjamin Sisko became personal friends thanks to Sisko's experiences with Curzon and Jadzia. As well as being Worf's defence in his extradition proceedings (DS9: "Rules of Engagement") He also risked his own life to keep Worf alive. The Defiant crew had joined the Dominion in an attempt to destroy the Iconian gateway at Vandros IV. Worf was one of the officers who found tolerating the Jem'Hadar difficult. After a brawl had erupted between Worf and Toman'torax (who was threatening O'Brien at the time), both perpetrators would have to face punishment. For his disobedience, Tomam'Torax's punishment was execution by his commanding officer, Omet'iklan. Upon seeing that Sisko's punishment would merely be confining Worf to quarters, Omet'iklan described the Federation as weak, and vowed to kill Sisko once the Iconian gateway was destroyed. Worf vowed to protect Sisko against the death threat. (DS9: "To the Death") When it was discovered that there was a changeling in a high position in the Klingon Empire, Worf took part with in a daring mission to uncover the identity of the changeling. (DS9: "Apocalypse Rising") Sisko to part in Worf's Kal'Hyah ceremony (Klingon bachelor party), which was much different than O'brian and Julian thought it would be. (DS9: "You Are Cordially Invited...") Alternate Realities When the Ambassador-class starship [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)|USS ''Enterprise-C]] emerged from the temporal rift in 2366, it created the alternate timeline in which the Federation was suddenly in war with the Klingons, causing Worf to disappear mysteriously, to be replaced by Natasha Yar, who had died in 2364. (TNG: "Yesterday's Enterprise")'' After he returned from a Bat'leth tournament on Forcas III, Worf had encountered a quantum fissure, where he had deeper relationships with Deanna Troi in multiple alternate timelines. In at least two timelines, the two were married and had two children: Shannara Rozhenko and Eric-Christopher Rozhenko. In one timeline Worf was promoted to full commander and appointed first officer of the ''Enterprise-D. (TNG: "Parallels")'' of H'atoria. (2395)]] In Q's anti-time timeline, Worf and Troi were deeply involved, but Troi's subsequent death led to a rift between William Riker and himself. He later served as a member of the Klingon High Council, and was the governor of Klingon colony of H'atoria in 2395. (TNG: All Good Things...) In another alternate future timeline, Worf also had the ability to "pull his weight with the other Klingons" during the early 25th century. (DS9: The Visitor) In yet another alternate future timeline, Worf was killed on the floor of the High Council in 2410, while his son, Alexander, helplessly watched. (TNG: "Firstborn") :Also see: Worf (mirror) Chronology ;2340 : Born on Qo'noS to Mogh. ;2345 : Brother Kurn is born. Moved to Khitomer along his parents while Kurn remains on Qo'noS. ;2346 : Raised by the Rozhenkos on Earth after the Khitomer Massacre in which his parents are killed. ;2353 : Moves to the Gault colony. Becomes captain of his school soccer team. ;2355 : Travels to Qo'noS, where Kahless the Unforgettable appears to him in a vision. ;2357 : Joins Starfleet Academy. ;2361 : Graduates the Academy to become the first Klingon Starfleet officer. ;2364 : Serves onboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] as a lieutenant junior grade. ;2365 : Involved with K'Ehleyr, a Human-Klingon emissary. ;2367 : Met his son, Alexander, for the first time. Killed Duras in claiming revenge on the death of K'Ehleyr. Resigned from Starfleet to assist the forces of Gowron against the forces of the Duras family in the Klingon Civil War. ;2369 : Met the inhabitants of Carraya IV, where he had a brief infatuation with Ba'el. ;2369 : Instrumental in having a clone of Kahless the Unforgettable installed as the emperor. ;2370 : Travels accidentally between various quantum realities, upon his return asks Deanna Troi to be Soh-chim to his son, then begins a romance with the Counsellor. ;2371 : Parts amicably with Deanna Troi. Promoted to lieutenant commander. ;2372 : Recalled from extended leave and re-assigned to Deep Space 9. ;2373 : Begins romantic relationship with Jadzia Dax. Fought against the Borg incursion into Sector 001. Serves as first officer aboard the [[IKS Rotarran|IKS Rotarran]] under General Martok. ;2375 : Commanded the [[IKS Koraga|IKS Koraga]], which is subsequently destroyed. Visits the old crewmates onboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] to reveal Admiral Dougherty's conspiracy concerning the relocation of the Ba'ku. Returns to DS9; slays Gowron in personal combat and installs Martok as Chancellor, left DS9 for his new assignment as the Federation Ambassador to Qo'noS. ;2379 : Rejoins his old crewmates on the Enterprise-E on Earth. Battles with Shinzon and the Remans alongside with the Romulans, potentially ending his life-long vendetta against them. de:Worf Category:Klingons Category:Starfleet personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel Category:Deep Space 9 personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel